Photo albums, books and magazines are bound in a manner where multiple pages are held together in a book block. These multiple sheets of papers or folded papers are held together by different methods which includes sewing, saddle wire stitching, stapling, spiral binding, velo bind, plastic comb binding, perfect binding. In the case of spiral binding, velo binding, plastic comb binding and perfect binding the binding is accomplished with a hard plastic or metal wire holding the plurality of sheets together at the spine. In the case of plurality of paper which are sewn together the book is subjected to a binding process wherein the spine of the stitched block is attached to a hard cover using glue or other treatment.
The conventional method for the binding of plurality of pages with double sided prints is done manually with little technical assistance of the binding machine wherein the prints are stapled manually and when the book is opened a slight radius in the middle of two prints is present. This hampers the vision in the print detail, as the print cannot be viewed properly at the point of radius. The plurality of pages when bound together by stapling, sewing or perfect binding causes the pages to be held firmly together at the spine which causes the book to form an arcuate configuration near the spine when opened resulting in difficulty in viewing the text or picture adjacent to the spine. At times prints are made away from the spine so that its view of images is not obstructed on opening of the book which results in reduction of printable area. The reader is further required to exert additional force on the page in the direction of spine to extend the page outward to view such text or image which could damage the binding or result in tearing of pages. This causes difficulty in reading and could lead to loss of valuable information and durability of the book.
In manual binding the prints are stapled manually which results in lack of perfection and the book cannot open flat resulting in lack of full view of book, photograph or album.
Therefore it has become necessary to develop a method which would give the books a lay flat look when open and are also firmly held at the spine.
Therefore it has become necessary to develop machines which would give the books a lay flat look when open and which are cheap and can be installed easily.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide for a method which would give the books a lay flat look when open and are also firmly bound at the spine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for machine which would give the books a lay flat look when open and are firmly bound at the spine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for method and machine and apparatus which are economical and easy to use, giving a product which has high visible quotient, durability, accuracy and finesse in binding and of superior quality.